Portable electronic devices have become ubiquitous in today's society. Cellular phone, smart phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers, to name a few common portable electronic devices, are commonly used in businesses, education, and society at large. Almost without exception, portable electronic devices have one or more user interfaces including inputs such as buttons, switches, and/or touch sensitive input devices, and output device such as displays, speakers and haptics. Among all of the various user interfaces, the display may be the most susceptible to damage. Specifically, a cover glass of the display often cracks under stresses incurred by a drop, for example. Additionally, in smart phones and tablet devices, the display cover glass typically covers an entire side of the device. As such, it is a large, exposed area that may make contact at impact and, hence, absorb the force of the impact.
Strain in cover glass is one of several measurements that may be evaluated through drop test experiments. The data from the experiments is often used to validate finite-element analysis (FEA) results or compare performance of different designs. Currently, sensors are attached to the cover glass for the experiments. However, the sensors can partially or entirely detach from the cover glass during the experiments, resulting in poor or insufficient data. The sensors may be especially susceptible to detaching if a product is dropped on the side with attached sensors.